The Return of Razura
by UltimateImpact1
Summary: OC. Bria and Mercy dislike one another, and they would do anything to settle the dominance. However, they have a similar enemy wreaking to end both of their existences. They have no choice but to join forces for the sake of their rivalry and rescue Bria's close confidant before it is too late.
1. Predator Unbound

The sun deceived below the border of Millennium City, the skies dimming to a tangerine hue all the whilst the breeze in the air began to cumulate. In the park of the Renaissance Center, the birds chirped in a consolatory aspect that manifested serenity for the population of citizens and even heroes. A herd of the civilians wandered around the circular pathways in joy, mending with casual dialogue. The evening gave off a beautiful impression that it would end veraciously- almost to the expanse that nothing could go wrong. Children ran together wildly, running after one another excitedly in a game of tag- they _had_ to have been unique enough to step foot on the Renaissance turf.

At her favorite spot in the park sits a blonde woman with an elastic, red band covered with gathered fabric fastened around her ponytail, her top covered in a high technological breastplate, shocking orange with pulsating red lights and numerous tiny air vents. It was the same with her gloves and boots. She had a drawing padon on her lap which she works away on while also holding her phone to her ear, that shoulder supporting it.

"Mmm I dunno'! I mean..." Krysta's bubbly voice spoke out loud into her phone, "You're the expert and all but this just seems a bit too much..."

Silence passed on as she multitasked, inking her artwork when listening to her friend on the other line.

"Sure, I get that! It's just- yeah... I know, I know..." Krysta bobbed her head in a deliberate manner.

She was ready to comment again when a sudden snap of a twig broke, breaking the silence followed by swift movements. It sounded like it could have came from anywhere.

Krysta broke out from her attention span, gazing emptily toward the trees as she stalled her reality. The voice on the phone snapped Krysta out of her nervous trance after calling her constantly.

"...Mhm! Sorry! I thought I... heard something." The blonde woman furrowed a brow, peering around her surroundings one last time before shaking her head to remove her anxiety. "Here, have a looksie!"

Lowering her phone, she took a snapshot of her illustration and sent it over to her recipient. She lightly shades it in, a grin growing when hearing such delight expresses coming from her friend.

The predator smirked all too sneakily from where she hid; she was gifted in stealth. None could debate or argue about her facilities. Who ever it was just simply watched on, eavesdropping on Krysta's conversation for however long she wished.

"Mhmm, yep! I'll print out a few inked versions, solids and shades homie! I'll put them in the mail first thing tomorrow. Gurrrl you gonna be lookin' fiiiine!" Krysta laughs heartily over the call. "I don't know, we've not- I... I just don't know. Maybe! I think so! Mhmm, ahah! See you later, chica! Toodles!"

With a click, Krysta sighed in contentment and presses her back against the tree, continuing to relax on this beautiful day. Her body responds to stress by exhibiting shock when that sneering seethe fills the air around her, and she nearly gasps. Casting a few alarmed glances over her shoulder, she closes her drawing pad, writhing worriedly after surveying insignificance. She furrowed her brows, her body at turbulence and is quick to stand as she packs her assets away, holding her sketching pad across her plated chest with both arms. The frantic girl hopped from the podium of grass, her metallic boots clacking onto the concrete.

"Azada Rubia," breezed a sharp spanish accent from above, "¿No te dije que te quedes lejos de mí?"

Krysta gasped in sudden fright, easily recognizing that distinctive, sinister voice. She slowly turns on her heel with a stannic scrape, finding herself gawk at a spiky haired damsel about twice her size, perching in the same tree she rested against, one leg dangling lazily over a branch. "D-Danya."

"You remember my name!" That opposing woman exclaimed with factual shock, blinking down at Krysta searchingly. "My my... aren't I the starlet nowadays..."

Krysta frowned deeply, slowly backing away. "B-Bria told me all about you. You're in the news, too! You... killed all of those innocent people."

"Mmm, I am afraid you have no proof, darling," Razura breathed gently in spite of her horrific demeanor. She then shifted out of the tree, stooping down to land on her bare feet with a loud crash- unharmed.

The destructive thump was only more of a reason for Krysta to stagger back continuously, one hand carefully slipping behind her as she fetched her phone from her rear pocket, blindly hitting the speed dial button for her close companion's blackberry device.

"People saw you!" cried the bubbly blonde woman, "They all described you!"

"Perhaps I contain an evil duplicate." Razura chuckles darkly, amusing herself with those deadly sharp talons of hers, clawing at the air in a murderous grace.

Krysta quivered at the sight of the claws, her eyes in tremor. She pedaled back once more, step by step. "W-What do you want with me?"

"Oh, but haven't I already informed you the last time we encountered?" Razura tilted her head in a sadistic manner, those eyes so glacial.

Never does her gaze leave the murderous woman as Krysta's voice shook. "You should... you should walk away, Danya. Let it go. Holding onto g-grudges like this is bad karma!"

Razura cocked her chin in amusement while observing the fearful behavior in front of her. "But this is way too amusing for me to just ignore! You can be by next victim and then the dreaded puta will come looking all dumb trying to avenge your stupid-ass."

"Y-You're just making it worse for yourself, Danya! Bria is coming; she beat you before and she will do it again... I don't think this time she is letting you go, either." Krysta swallows hard, not knowing where any of her words came from. She mentally slapped herself for blabbering the unnecessary.

"Pfft!" A swipe soared into the air dismissively. The air even squealed at the massive pressure from Razura's claws, "Where is she, hmm? I am within the most beloved monuments of Millennium City! The Renny Center is all but disappointing to deliver your death now, wouldn't you agree?"

Razura wore a small, sharp smirk proceeding toward the smaller woman, those bare footsteps creating faint, hollow noises upon the ground.

Holding her foot loose, she tried her best not to cover the microphone. Krysta heard a small tick, followed by a dead dial in her phone as she begun to smile faintly out of reassurance. She looked less worried than when she did seconds ago.

"You really should get out of here. This isn't going to end well for you, Danya."

"Oh _spare_ me," Razura snorts thoughtlessly, musing as she spun off her heels, admiring the angelic weather that the day displays. She cackled in a deathly manner, one that causes a normal civilian to cower in their boots, or even leak themselves.

Krysta was indeed nervous, no doubt about that. However she was not as scared as before, wearing a calm smile, confident about her safety all of a sudden. "What- what do you think's going to happen IF you killed me?"

"Oh, you mean _when_ I kill you?" The raspy Spanish woman inquired in a curious manner, slowly bringing a thoughtful clawed finger to her lips while pondering.

Krysta, who was stood in front of the villainous woman took a few steps back almost tripping. She glanced around the area in panic, desperately looking for any sign of her devoted companion. Around them was nothing but an empty landscape spread with pavement. Not a single soul was seen.

"That dreadheaded skank will probably be looking for me; which she will fall into my trap!" Razura bared her teeth in a crazed expression.

The blonde woman continued to stumble and trip, squealing at the cracks in the ground.

Razura paced forward nonetheless, grimming a chuckle. "Hah hah, oh you are so fragile."

Wobbling to find her footing, her balance not helped by the heavy boots or the pointed stiletto heel, Krysta glances around the area with a growing unease. Behind her back, her thumb blindly groped for the redial button to call her friend once more.

Razura seized a hint in realization at what Krysta tried to conceal. She growls coldly, marching forward with merciless steps not stopping this time.


	2. Enter Bria

Krysta was looking around for Bria, not even presenting any attention to the villainous woman approaching her madly. Eventually, she was enclosed, no where to run now. She froze at the intimidating size just inches from her, thinking of horror at what could possibly happen. Where was her Bria? Time was ticking, and she could only sustain so much hope until it was too late.

She saw a strike rushing to her face- no where near as fast or strong enough to do anything about it, Krysta took the hit with a loud smack, tumbling away to the floor muffling a cry. She lands on her front, chest down on her sketch pad. Her phone skidded away out from her grasp, scraping against the concrete to a far distance.

Razura curled her lips in dismay, glancing at the now sprawled blondie in disgust after backhanding her across the face. "You make me sick; what a pitiful human God turned you out to be," she mumbled, wandering over again. However, she had not been walking toward Krysta, her attention had been sealed on her phone.

Shutting her eyes, she braced herself for the ruthless Razura to harm her again. Anyhow she only heard those hollow footsteps pass her, and opened her eyes in relief to watch her attacker ease by. Krysta spotted her on course to her phone and quickly scrambled back, trying to salvage her pad as well. A purple mist suddenly formed around the phone, pulsing once and was sent back between Danya's feet, launching back towards the blonde woman before Danya had the chance to crush it.

A puzzled expression was worn across the clawed woman's face after witnessing the phone somehow escape her range.

"...What?" She asked so confusedly, glancing now at the blank ground before warping around. "What did you do?!"

Krysta scooped her rebounded phone from the ground, scurrying backward as she thumbs at the screen again. On her screen displayed the most meaningful people of her life, as she debated on which person to contact. Speed dial number one, Bria; Speed dial number two, Alin. After about the quickest second of lingering consideration, she glances around again and winces after making a snap decision. She puts her faith in Bria and tries calling a third time.

Razura gritted her teeth, clenching them so tightly as she gloomed upon at the fearful woman.

"I have grown so tired of your presence now, puta!" She snaps, ascending a razored hand in preparation for her slaughter. "Vete de la existencia!"

She charged at Krysta from a far gap, shouting at her as her claws were ready to deal the massacre.

Krysta gaped at the woman before her, reaching closer as time went on. She dares one final glance around the area and recoils in horror. She mumbles meekly and then turns to try and run for it, shrieking in panic. "No no NO!"

A critical blow was heard from behind Krysta as Razura was about a foot away from piercing into her flesh. All that was heard was a muffled and painful grunt. The blonde woman jolted at the destructive thud into the earth- though she doesn't dare turn around, shaking away from her possible theories. She slowed to a halt, stumbling and eventually falls to her knees and then rump. Clutching around her plated chest tightly, she bowed her head, shivering and sniffling in fright. The side of her face was painted with a swelling bruise.

"Enngh!" Razura scudded into the small wall from the impact nearby, her body whipping into it as a small dust of debris falls upon her creating a misty fog.

Krysta trembles, sniveling for a long moment, hardly daring to look around or move. When she finally musters the courage, she gingerly looks over to where Danya went, and then over her shoulder to see what had happened.

There, she would be able to perceive the only person she dedicated all her trust to, Brianna Crawford, standing in a renowned stance, defiance in her eyes as she offered such a harsh glare toward the damaged wall. She gritted her teeth angrily, balling her fists. She wore blue tights with white highlighting outlines, tribal tattoos spread on her arms and chest while her carmine dreadlocks fall on her shoulders.

The shocked woman murmured Bria's name in silent relief, her faith well placed. She clutched her crumpled pad for dear life and skedaddled behind her- behind the lamp post even. "B-Bria! She- she tried to- she was- she... she..."

"Don't talk, Krysta," her savior remarked in her usual Chicago accent, a hand extended out from behind herself to signify reassurance.

Debris stirred in front of the duo, small and large bits mashing, ramming and falling off of each other as Razura took a while to gather to her feet. She strained and pushed on her hands to stand.

Sagging against the post, Krysta held her arms around it and sunk to her knees, whimpering out of her mouth. Fear and relief clashed with such a chaotic force inside her that she palms at her eyes, unable to hide her tears.

Razura hisses through the brief affliction, managing to stand with great balance as if never hit. She took a moment to scan Bria with her eyes from head to toe, observing her appearance for the very first time in several years. She came across as though she were unimpressed- however, she brought her sharp hands to clap them sarcastically.

"Bravo! Bravo! Was that not wonderful?" She found herself beginning to snicker diabolically. "Stunning entrance you pulled off there; I will have to give you a 9.5 out of 10!" She said out of dark humor, flashing a vague smirk at the black woman before her.

Bria didn't think twice on taking her eyes off of the menace. She focuses on her critically, glaring at her.

She remained at a distance until further notice... so she planned to, anyway. "What the fuck is wrong wit'chu? Is you permanently jus' loco?!" She frowned deeply, "Leave my boo outta' this shit, its between you and me! It always been!"

"But of course it is, darling!" exclaimed Razura with a broken laugh, gesturing with a hand, "You see... I've always tried to fetch you but you were just so secretive... cowardly! As opposed to facing me like how true women do it, you failed..." She spat.

Krysta wiped at her face, a mess of swollen, bruised skin, drops of blood and a smeared streak of makeup all scattered around. "We- we don't need to do this! Be careful Briaboo, she's- she's... insane! Dangerous!"

She sniffs, clutching to the pole. She sounds afraid, and not just for herself.

"It's too late now, honeypie!" The villain yelled out, glancing over Bria's shoulder beaming a spine chilling grin, suddenly then launching herself to attack Bria head on.

"Bria! Look out!" Krysta squealed and averted her gaze, her grip on the lamp post tightening out of worry.

"Su tiempo ha llegado, Brianna!" Razura roared, both hands of claws out to unleash her massacre.


	3. The Confrontation

Bria's eyes widen at the sudden maneuver, but she clamped down on her nerves just in the nick of time. She did not arrive to be defeated in battle so easily... she evaded to the side in hopes of the predator missing her attempt. She rolled in a professional manner before kipping up.

By the time Bria shifted her movements and got back on her feet, Razura had already been crowded within her range, standing about an inch from her. She was far from being ordinarily quick.

Krysta gasped and winced at the sheer speed and ferocity of the spiky haired damsel. She clung onto the pot as if afraid she might drift away, trying to watch the skirmish but constantly having to look away, unwilling to see Bria hurt.

Bria jumped to her feet just to have shock build in her view, jolting back in surprise, eyeing up at the tall woman. "Wha-" Her eyebrows furrow in disbelief, staggering back a moment. She exploded from where she stood in a burst rush, running toward Razura to throw her white hand-wrapped fists at her.

Tilting her head, using her own wrists to deflect Bria's attacks at a quick but normal pace- at least for her- Danya's face grew amused while defending. "Hah! Is that really all that you've developed since you stabbed me in the back?" She asks this, her voice at ease- as if not troubled at all.

Brianna growls in frustration, noting at how skilled Razura advanced in such a short amount of time. "Fuck no!" She screamed back, stooping down in a rushing attempt to sweep at her feet with her own.

Razura bears her teeth through the process, laughing heartily. "Just as I thought!" She grinned evilly, before hopping into the air to miss the sweeping kick. She launched as high up to the trees before skyrocketing to slam her powerful feet from above the martial arts fighter.

Krysta crumples against the lamp post, whimpering and holding her bruised face. The sketchpad falls down to her feet as she dropped it. "Bria! Watch out!" She ducked for cover.

Bria caught sight of the steering woman ready to smash her. Wearing a face of determination, she managed to leap backward, flipping in the air to land perfectly on her feet. She avoided Razura successfully before the woman crushed the earth, sending out a thunderous shockwave from within the ground followed by a disastrous vibration.

Krysta stumbled and collapses on her knees, squealing out in panic as a large crack streaks through the concrete like lightning and darts between her feet. She snatched her sketchpad before it could fall into the fissure.

Revealing her claws again as they came into view, Razura dashed for Bria once more in a swift manner, completely careless in the harm she delivered toward the earth.

Bria took a small step back as she waited for Razura to come within range, and growled out of irritation, swatting to the side a sharp hand the clawed woman shot at her. They were in a collage, carting their own attacks. The dreadlocked female seemed to be well focused enough to avoid those reckless talons, while the spiky haired threat read those quick fists proficiently.

Krysta watches the fight with horror, unable to glance away. She mumbles in panic, and starts clawing over herself, desperate to help, digging under her armor to find her _Ladyshooter._

While exchanging blows, Razura found an opening as she drove a balled fist up and into Bria's gut, sounding all too painful. Bria withdrew from the undetectable strike, her dreadlocks whipping into the air as her eyes closed out of affliction. A grunt left her lips, clearly not able to defend against Razura's unpredictable speed.

Krysta shrieks in extreme hysteria, spotting the hit but is unsure if claws penetrated flesh. She cries after Bria while pulling the gun out. She only whimpers again, finding it's not the Ladyshooter, but the fake radiation gun, the ping pong popple gun she was scammed into buying.

"Don't you hurt her!" She screamed, now aiming the toy weapon at the large menace.

Bria drew a sharp breath with wide eyes, unable to hide the rush of pain within her body. She was slow to calculate what the strong and deadly woman planned on dishing next.

Razura smirked in delight, proud at the accomplishment of ending the clash of blows victoriously. She brought a hand to roughly grasp Brianna's dreadlocks in a locking grip. With immense speed, she effortlessly spun her at a deathly pace, those feet swinging through the air as Bria cried out to stop. The threat did not pay any mind, laughing hideously while twirling constantly at a 360 degree angle, having a field day with her prey.

Tears streamed down the face of Krysta, staring at the horror with a heart-crushing terror in her chest. She started to fire ping pong balls at Danya, "I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Bria grew lightheaded at the torture given to her. She had her hands latched onto Razura's as to try pulling them off her hair, but it was no use. It hurt deeply, feeling those dreads on the verge of tearing away from her head. She clenched her eyes shut while whirling cruelly in Razura's deadly grasp, hearing Krysta's cries from around them.

While still jerking Bria around with no exertion, Danya halted out of disturbance when feeling irrelevant balls smack into her. She stopped as well as Bria did, her body stilling, though her feet was still well off the ground. With an aggravated scream, almost as if her attitude shifted drastically, she swung Bria one last time- though this time, it was a powerhouse toss, heaving the smaller black woman into a lamp post.

"Agh!" Brianna yelped when being hurled toward the suddenly intimidating obstacle she could not stop herself from. She shut her eyes, bracing herself for the impact.

Krysta was quick to leap up into the crashcourse, zapping into position with a purple burst of mist as she caught Bria in a protective embrace, but just got bowled along into the lamp post as she slammed into it, it snapping in half from the deadly impact. She hit the ground with a painful wince, holding Bria tightly. Lights flash on her armor as the high-tech shock absorbers soak some of the impact.

Razura turned on her feet to watch the display take place in front of her, frowning at the effort from Krysta to aid Brianna in her landing.

"WHO ASKED FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE?" she snaps at the downed duo it seemed, but her words regarded to Krysta.

Bria groans out of pain, holding her head from the twisting trauma- too occupied in easing her migraine to snap back into action. Krysta winces and throbs with an aching pain from the hard crash, though she cradles Bria in one arm while the other shakily points the ping pong ball gun at Danya threateningly. She's sitting back on the floor, holding onto Bria.

"I... I won't let you hurt her!" cried Krysta, that popple gun trembling in her hand.

"Hmph, to hell you will." Razura retorted with a hostile voice, marching her way toward the proned women.

Krysta grits her teeth, tightening her embrace on Bria. She fires the gun a few times, sending another trio of harmless balls at Dayna as they bounce off of her figure. The gun began to clack weakly after a while, no more small objects flying out.

She snapped her gaze at the weapon in fright, clicking the trigger button desperately as she realizes she is out of ammo. With a lurching toss of the useless gun toward Razura, Krysta brings both arms to secure Bria from the threat out of hopelessness. "S-Stay back!"

Razura growled down at the blonde woman out of disgust, shaking her head in disapproval before bending down slightly to coil her fingers around Krysta's windpipe in an aggressive custom.

"Let go of the dreadie. Now," ordered Razura with narrowing bleak eyes.

Krysta gazes across at her petrified as her throat clips and cracks, her face fails and comes only as a quiet, horse gag. She stares back with wide, teary, frightened eyes. As the hand squeezes around her throat, so do her arms around Bria. "...Gh... gh..un.."

"I said LET HER GO!" Razura yelled wildly, amplifying pressure within that hand gloved around Krysta's neck as she pulled up roughly.

"Ghhg-" Krysta choked harshly, being jerked into the air as she was forced out from under Bria. She was held up, those feet dangling desperately for the ground. She tried to fight back, throwing weak hands toward the dominant woman. "L-Let go! P-Please!" She gasps while struggling to breath, the color fading away from her face.

Razura smirked, not saying anything in reply but continued to channel more power into the hostile hold, squeezing the dear life of Krysta with just that one hand.

Bria seemed to return back to reality, feeling the physical force leave from Krysta. She shoots her eyes open, hearing the retches nearby. "Krysta?!" She perks her head around in alert, her expression contorting in revulsion at the sight of Krysta's life inching away. She wheezes in alarm, jumping to her feet despite her pain, snapping her gaze to the predator.

"RELEASE HER YOU BITCH!" She rushed at Razura, driving a hard punch toward her jaw in which it connected critically.

Danya cringed from the sudden blow by Bria. She hadn't expected for her to recover so quickly- the woman retracted, that hand slipping from around Krysta's neck as she staggered back. "Maldito seas," she hisses.


	4. Additional Hope

Krysta fell through the air, ready to land on her back. She struggled to grasp consciousness as she were seconds from fainting. Luckily Bria caught her, and she slowly glanced over to smile at her weakly, coughing reckless. She manages painful gasps, but then tries to cuddle into Bria, despite her brutally bruised face and throat. "A-Are you okay?"

Brianna was so relieved that her attack prevailed- it was no telling how her fate was to turn out due to Razura's overwhelming facilities. She looked down to Krysta, her eyes full of worry while helping her stand. She brought a hand to gently caress it across her cheek, her voice in panic, "Gurl don't worry about me! You shoulda' stayed where you were!"

Krysta shook her head, her voice hoarse, too cranky to form any real words. She quickly looks down at Bria's stomach, looking for any sign of blood- any evidence of being pierced.

Bria had no pierced cuts across her gut- it was just an indent of a formed fist, evidently from the spanish woman. She winces, trying to keep balance with Krysta.

After a moment of rubbing her face from the brief affliction, Razura recovers with a growl at the two girls before her. She despised the tender, love and care exchanged between Krysta and Bria.

Krysta sighs of relief despite reluctance and leans against Bria, linking an arm around hers affectionately.

"You two make me want to gag," Razura spat, her jaw slightly swollen.

"Yeah?! And so do you!" came a voice from afar.

Krysta held onto Bria's arm, looking up and around suddenly at the voice.

Bria paused at the random voice, her eyes painting around at the now odd environment. Her eyebrows furrow questioningly, her mind alert for possibly another threat.

Razura froze as well, eyeing Krysta and Bria one last time with a hostile gaze before cutting her glance short to gawk around. She asks in a smooth yet terrifying manner, "What is this?"

From a distance, there showed a red and white costume tracing a large built woman with jet black hair reaching down her shoulders. She was engulfed in a blue aura, slowly descending onto the ground from flight, softly touching it with a clack.

Krysta squeezes tighter around Bria's arm, looking from Mercy back up to her companion with surprise.

Blinking at the arrival of Mercy, Bria gazed at her almost incredulously, barely able to manage a "...Mercy?"

The newly upcomer barely phased Razura, "...Huh... red and white _does_ suit you." She complimented with a musing expression, inspecting and admiring her looks.

"You're not funny, Danya." Mercy stated bluntly with a defiant look, "You're not getting away with this any fucking longer. I'm putting an end to this shit right now."

Glancing sidelong to her companion with a quirked eyebrow, Bria worded as if struck in surprise. "She... came..."

Krysta smiles briefly, unable to do so much with the pain from having a swelling bruise. She moves her fingers down to squeeze tightly at Bria's hand before letting go and staggering away, offering Brianna room to move.

"Hmph," Razura grunts, not discovering the bold attitude attractive, "Hostile, are we? Three fighters no matter! The fun has only yet to begin!" She glances between Mercy, Bria and then to Krysta smirking darkly.

Frowning, Bria balled her fists tightly. It seemed her courage began to gather once her rival entered the battlefield- it only gave her a reason to intensify greatly. "Gurl yo ass is toast! Ima' chew you up."

Mercy stared across at the woman angrily, compressing her jaw with displeasure, the wind blowing as her hair flies to the side.

The blonde woman sagged and leant against the wall, still cringing from the hard impact with the lamp post. She dropped her precious sketch pad down and rubs at her crushed throat, looking between the women nervously.

"Oh Brianna, such pathetic threats! I expected better from you!" Razura shot a devilish grin over at the dreadlocked female before looking over to Mercy. "Perhaps this will be the best night of my entire life. Not only will I kill you both, including the blondie puta... but I will slit the throats of your dear loved ones! And then the world!"

Krysta pulled her eye down, poking her tongue out tauntingly when Danya calls her a puta.

"You're not touching my baby sister!" Mercy yelled out to Danya, her demeanor enraged. With that, she bursts passed Krysta, driving a fist back behind as she were ready to bash it into Razura's dome.

"Krysta is MINE, bitch!" Bria also leapt into the air with her acrobatic skills, adrenaline rushing into her- quivering at the image of her Krysta being pierced alive.


	5. Allied Rivalry

"RAGH!" In a unison, both Bria and Mercy launch at the exact same time, charging forward at the villain in a way of great alliance formed on this very day. Krysta squawked in a sudden flare at the burst of combat. She drops to one knee, covering her head from the madness.

Smiling cynically, Razura could only watch as her enemies invade closer and closer. She mutters "Lovely" in a satisfying expression, finally at the destination in life she wanted to be at for so long.

Brianna brought her hands together while in the air, forming them into fists behind her head in a double-axed form. Mercy's body tensed, muscles ripping through her skin as if now ready to engage in combat.

"Be careful!" cried Krysta as she lifts her arms to peek under them at the scrap enfolding.

Razura waited for the right moment to finally react, calculating their timing correctly, her natural instincts also kicking in. In a swift maneuver, Razura dodged to the left of Mercy's devastating strike, followed by swaying her body smoothly to avoid Bria's hammer attack. But that was not all- after the two women debuted their first offensive maneuver combined, together they started to assail nonstop, propelling bangs that almost one would think are planned and thought out. It was as Mercy and Bria knew what they were doing together, fighting against their foe naturally in a bland grace.

Examining visually around the atmosphere, Krysta carefully hovers nippily over the ground, zigzagging to collect the ping pong balls scattered around. She took her time to reload them back into the pop gun.

Meanwhile, Bria was in motion like a slithery snake, her maneuvers so slick. Her martial arts form was so precise, delivering quick but prowess jabs at the woman followed by swift kicks. Mercy was swinging round-houses of concussive knocks toward Razura, who was successful on her end, ducking and evading from Mercy and Bria's fury. She brought her hands to swat sideways at Bria's fists, while totally distorting her body to miss Mercy's attacks. She knew for a fact Mercy's strength was not to be reckoned with.

Popping the small collection of white balls into the gun, Krysta pulls the handle back with a crank. Holding it with both hands, she carefully stalks to the side, her eyes on Bria with a worried frown, sniffing and holding back more tears.

Brianna growled at her failed attempt to touch a hand on Razura, "Stand still!" she shouts, continuing to infiltrate her.

Mercy waggles a brow, questioning herself when realizing she is only punching at the air. "Grr!" She snarls.

Sniffing hard, bringing the pop gun up to her chest, Krysta aims with blurry vision, thrown off by the bruise and her tears, and then unloads the gun aimed at the back of Danya's head with the intention of breaking her concentration.

"LECHUGA, BITCH!" Krysta yells while firing.

The balls did nothing but bounce off Razura's body once again, and she hummed in delight while effortlessly dodging the duo's attacks, suddenly shifting her body so that Mercy would be aiming for her, but actually struck into Bria's cheek. Her speed was a confusion to both fighters.

"Briaboo!" gasped Krysta while watching on.

Bria was hammered in her face by the critical punch by Mercy, causing her to plummet toward the ground, tumbling on her shoulders as she rolls to a stop.

Resigning, Krysta tosses the now empty pong weapon as the balls do nothing at all to break her concentration. She quickly darted around to Bria to check her over, "Bria! Im here!"

Mercy paused in her accidental damage toward her rival, withdrawing at the fallen woman. A puzzled expression wore on her face, "?!" She blinks in horror as to what she's done, but snaps out of it. "Fuck you!" She drove a hand to connect it against her enemy's head.

"That was so cruel of you, Mercy!" Razura humored with a playful snarl, shifting her own hand, slamming her palm into Mercy's fist, holding it tight and stilling the process. A powerful gust of wind blew around them from the massive pressure.

It caused for the blonde woman to squeak and duck her head, covering it with her arms to cower from the dust cloud.

Bria slid away a few feet from the gravitational push, clutching at her head with one hand, and the other that tries to push up from the ground stressfully. "Ugh... ungh... Krysta," she groans out.

Clutching at Bria's arm, the armored woman tries to help her to her feet. A moment later, she shakes away at her struggling and instead throws her arms around Bria's head and holds her close. Krysta screws her eyes shut as she calls on her reiki healing lessons.

Razura was stood clasping at Mercy's fist, still holding her in place effortlessly. Mercy shouts her eyes widening at this failure, standing shocked that Danya caught her attack with ease. She grunted through the halt, trying to move out of Razura's grip, but it was no use. She was stunned at the same, if not more strength Razura contained just to possess her in footing.

"What? The cat grab your tongue?" Razura chuckles sadistically, before yanking Mercy toward her, headbutting the dear life out of that brain. When given a chance, she also whipped her bicep into Mercy's face in a brutal clothesline.

Mercy jerked her head back from the combined attacks, letting out a painful hiss as she skidded back a few feet, her ankles bumping into the fountain. She struggled to keep her balance, "Uh?!" She frowns hard, at last standing firm. The solid obstacle from behind her helped her in backfiring in return, pushing off from it as she swung a violent haymaker into Razura's cheek.

Bria looked so weary, again her head resting upon Krysta's lap. She soon felt a warm, blissful aura easing into her body. Those wounds seemed to calm within her, her face reconstructing back strongly. She blinked of her unconsciousness, "W-Wha?"

Holding around Bria's neck, Krysta weakens as she drifts out of consciousness for a moment, accustomed to only putting a stop to minor aches and pains. The two women were briefly enveloped by a hazy pink aura.

"Ugh," Bria groaned, gradually recovering from the aid of Krysta's energy. She rattled her head from the given punch by Mercy, those trauma effects slowly wearing off.

Krysta crumpled to her knees, her arms wrapped around Bria's dome tightly with one arm, the other is wrapped around her upper spinal region. Burying her face down into those red dreadlocks, she slowly fades in and out of consciousness as the two are covered in a purple glow as a result of Krysta's healing. Bria's wounds begin to knit back together. She burrows her face and tightens her grip as it dwindles second by second with Krysta's abating stamina.

Meanwhile, Mercy seemed to have gained the upper hand. Razura's head flopped back after every whamming hit; she grunted not fully on guard to defend against the stuns.

Mercy did not stop- infact she took this advantage to attack head on, pummelling the spiky haired woman left and right with her large powerful fists. She exploded in a sapphire fiery haze as her body intensified with every blow.

Brianna had been supporting herself onto Krysta- though she had not even realized the blonde woman holding her grew weary from the desperate assistance. She slowly opened her eyes up at Krysta, her vision not as blurry as before.

"K-Krysta... stop exerting yo'self, you're worryin' me..." Bria's eyes panicked, as followed by a voiceless gasp. Suddenly they both skidded from the explosive push by Mercy's power, but Krysta attempts to turn their bodies, sheltering Bria from the fiery burn of a haze that occurred in the battle field. Krysta glanced up to watch the clashing females with intent eyes.

Christine was forced to let go of Brianna's back with one arm to instead brace it against the floor, to stop herself from falling. For a moment, she shuts her eyes and twists in concentration, the pinkish glow spiking and then fades away. Krysta sags, looking pale and drained. She lowers her gaze with half-lidded eyes and with a thick voice, "Mughr... What did I drink last night...?"

"K-Krysta stay back..." Bria advised, seeming to recover enough to enter back into the fight. She musters the power to stand, slowly escorting Krysta near the leveled land of grass.

The blonde woman wandered with Bria, forging ahead against the short wall with one hand, while the other is tugging at Bria's wrist for a moment, giving her a pleading look, "B-Be careful." She soon has the color back into her pale cheeks.

Mercy's capacity behind her assaults were too great. One after the other, those red gloved fists continued to slam into Razura's face fatally. Razura was under attack to respond explicitly.

Reaching forth to grab Razura's hand with both of hers, mustering the strength to successfully pull an arm-drag over her shoulder, Mercy thumped Razura on her back as the ground squealed violently.

Krysta gasped, catching a glimpse of the fight from around Bria, covering her mouth with both hands in total shock. She watched as Danya was flipped and grounded. She, herself is still bruised, her face partially swollen and the lower side with a nasty bruise from obliterating the lamppost into pieces. Her stamina recovered from the reiki burst however.

Razura rasped harshly, breathing at a heavy pace from the slam.

Brianna almost jolted by the impact of the earth. She spun around after studying Krysta for a while, double-taking at what appeared to be her only rival dominating their enemy.

"ENOUGH!" yells the irritable powerhouse, holding Razura in that arm-lock tightly. She waited for the villainess to submit.

Squeezing Krysta's revealed shoulder as a way of gesturing to stay put, Bria found this opportunity to to join in the affray. Krysta looked up to smile briefly, nodding once as she obediently stays put while Brianna dashes toward the battle.

Razura gnarls as she found herself being handled by the other tall woman. She had been so fully locked onto Mercy in terms of attention that she had been vague to sense the other fighter charging in. Mercy made sure the woman was to not break out of the hold, simply frowning in a disapproving fashion, still pending for Razura's resignation. She was not aware of Bria jetting in either; the dread-headed girl's movements were so considerably impressive!

Brianna sped up to the women as she mainly focused on Razura's downed form. She leapt from a far distance, sticking one of her legs out prepared to attack.

While being clung onto, Razura had been caught by surprised when she felt a solid, leathery heel smack into her face, her face distorting with affliction as her head whipped to the left from the contact. "Erggh!"

Krysta winced visibly, shivering from the sound of the nasty impact.

Smirking at the domination she and Bria began to cumulate over the damsel, Mercy requested outloud while still gripping onto the clawed hand, "Again..."

Brianna frowns as she again motioned to deliver a much swifter kick to the jaw this time which the blonde girl cringed again, her shoulders bucking.

Razura's head seized to the right compellingly, saliva splashing out of her mouth irresistibly. She snivels, her body almost shivering from the critical attacks given to her. Her body looked as if it were limp, that arm dangling in Mercy's grip.

Krysta meeps again from the powerful clash, and dares a look over at the brutality- she frowns with an expression of worry.

"You think you're all that, huh?!" Bria shouted at her with defiance, "You think you gon' threaten me and my loves?! What?! Is you forreal?" Bria scowled, rushing a mean strike to connect with Razura's face once more.

Krysta averted her squeamish gaze again from the domination, yelping.

"She got no idea who she's dealing with," Mercy added with displeasure, and then chucked Razura high into the air almost effortlessly, the spiky haired woman ascending past the trees.

Looking up in amazement, Krysta watched as Danya flew into the sky by Mercy's might, her eyes full of wonder and surprise.

Brianna took a step back, stunned at the sheer strength upheld by her temporary ally. She wondered what Mercy was to do next- was she just going to let her fall to the ground? That question was answered immediately, as if Mercy was psychic.

Razura flung at a tremendous height, quite lost into her consciousness as she moaned in pain. She knew she had no way out of this one because she could not fly. Her feet were spread the same as her arms, coming to a halt in the air as she fell out of the sky.

Krysta covered her face, gasping. "O-Oh no! She's falling!"

Letting loose a battle-crying yell skyrocketing into the skies with the help from her flight power, Mercy flew at a quick pace, eventually chasing after the falling woman. There, she charged her blue flames with intensity, reaching Razura as she clobbered down upon her skull, the collision so vast that Razura fractured into the earth with an enormous bang.

Krysta ducks her head and shuts her eyes behind her arm again, squalling in horror. "O-Oh god! I don't care HOW bad she was, it's definitely NOT okay to squish a person!"

Bria winced from the impact, the ground shuddering from the explosion. She contained her posture well-balanced standing her ground. She did not let it display on her face, but inwardly, Bria gawked at the large structure still hovering in the air. She never anticipated such brutality.

Several cracks spread beneath where Razura lies, the earth heavily indented as she coughs from the lack of air that was rushed out of her it seemed, her body shaking on the cold concrete.


	6. Danya's Dominance

Trembling, Krysta does not dare look up for fear of what she might see.

Mercy took her time to slowly set herself back on the ground, those blue flames that protect her disintegrate into nothing. "Hmph," she grunts, folding her arms nonchalantly over her breasts.

Bria slowly turned her attention from Mercy back over to their combatant, shifting her eyes back into hostility, not daring to approach the predator for what might happen. She knows better than that. She dropped into a defensive martial arts stance, prepared for any suspicious maneuvers or comebacks.

Tossing a glance over to Brianna's posture questionably, Mercy fell silent as she looked onward to the foe again.

Krysta shivered, hearing nothing from the fighters. Slowly she dares to glance over to Brianna and Mercy at least, keeping one eye shut. "Is... is she-?"

Krysta was overthrown by a sudden hiss of laughter that cracked into the air, breaking the silence between the three standing women. "Hah... ha, haha!" Breaking into a homicidal chuckle, despite her gut-wrenching pain, fresh scars on her face as Razura slaps at her knees humorously. "Haha! HA! Todos ustedes nunca aprenderá!"

"AHH! Kill it! Kill it with fire!" squealed Krysta in response to the evil laughter. She covered her ears with her arms, stammering. "Thats the- thats the worst! Briaboo! Check my purse! There's a... ballgag?"

Brianna quirked an eyebrow, uncrossing her arms to now gape at Razura incredulously. Surely anyone should have suffered a concussion at least from that kind of blow! She could not comprehend how Razura endured.

"Oh my goodness! That friggin' tickled!" Razura laughed hysterically, rolling around now on the floor as if she were entertained like a child.

"...What the... fuck...?" Mercy snapped out of skepticism.

"No, no no no! That's not possible! Briaboo, make her stop!" Krysta shivers and hugs herself tightly.

Beads of sweat built upon Bria's face. Even she found it jawbreaking to witness such animosity, for the menace to still manage overcoming it with laughter. How? Bria grumbled nervously, clenching her teeth. "Gnh... what is this bitch made of?" She whispered to herself, knowing the situation was to get worse and worse.

Krysta yelps out in frustration as the laughter haunts her heart. She digs in her purse and sure enough throws a rubberball at Danya, "Oh my god, what is your PROBLEM, puta?!"

Razura continued to her cackling, "HA! This is when I cannot stop laughing because-" the rubberball stopped her from continuing her sentence as it hit into her cheek. She blatantly erased her facial expression, snapping her gaze over to the blonde fidgeting woman, saying nothing but offering a piercing stare.

"U-uh oh..." Krysta stammered in a shaky tone, sidestepping behind Bria.

"If you wanted to be killed first, you could've just said so," Razura intones with her head slowly tilting in a lunatic fashion, those dark eyes deranged.

"Why don't you just go back to Chicago and leave us alone!" shouted Krysta.

Bria growled, her heart rate speeding at a ridiculous pace as her chest pounded hard within her. She maneuvered in front of her best friend protectively, keeping Krysta from the predator's range. Her hard voice thickens, warning Razura with a mean sneer, "Stay yo' ass away from her."

"You see," Razura brought a crazed smile to her features, gazing across at Brianna, "I cannot do that now, the blondie puta asked for it!"

Without warning, she washed her attention away from the two, suddenly moving aimlessly toward Mercy, who had been taken deeply away by bombshell, with great acceleration.

"L-Look out!" Both Krysta and Bria gasped with extreme apprehension at the cheap tactic. There, Bria could only gloat at the flashing horror before her eyes.

Mercy's eyes shot widely at the rush, naturally bringing her arms up to defend herself. Unfortunately, her timing to react was way overdue. Closing the gap between the two, Razura was seconds away from proposing an onslaught toward her as she conveyed her razor sharp claws again. This time, she was not holding back. She swiped at Mercy's arm, slashing into her flesh as lines of blood splashed out of it.

"O-Oh no, the claws-!" Krysta squeals, looking away at the sight of the crimson fluids coming to view.

Mercy cried out as she felt the sharp edges pierce into her skin, not able to defend against sharp objects at all. It was a weakness she could not handle. She staggered back, those natural instincts forcing her bloody arms to try guarding her face.

Bria cringed in horror, feeling herself avert her gaze as to not look at the monstrosity before her while reaching behind her to grasp firmly at Krysta's arm, squeezing it not knowing what to do. She flinched at the agonizing cries from Mercy, her body stiffening hesitantly. What was going on?! _She_ should be the one dishing pain to Mercy, not Danya! Anger and confusion arose within her core, tempted to aid her rival, but her feet would not let her. The ground beneath her planted her position it felt, with an addition of massive gravity building on her shoulders. Sweat dripped down her temple, stunned at the sight again as she reluctantly peered at the horror.

The blonde woman behind Bria buried her eyes against her arm, holding on tight partly for protection, also partly in objection to let her go anywhere near those deadly weapons.

Razura slash and hacked non stop, smirking devilishly as droplets of Mercy's blood splattered onto her face. She was cherishing this moment, laughing evilly as she continued her torture, her claws tearing into Mercy's glove. She had truly looked mentally ill... psychopathic... berserk, even; it read all over her face. She did not want to stop until Mercy dropped dead.

Continuing to pedal backwards, Mercy's face throbbed of agony as she failed to deal with her fresh wounds. Her energy was leaving her, the life slowly leaving her eyes as more blood rushed out of her. Danya was far from finished anyway. The ground beneath them started to form a red puddle.

Krysta trembled violently, shutting her eyes as tight as she can feeling hot tears swell under her closed lids, near traumatised by the horrific scene. After a moment or two, she growls crying out, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"That's it, that's it Mercy!" cackled Razura, growing more predetermined by the second. She delivered great harm, slicing at Mercy's chest as four fresh bloody marks carved in, oozing down her gut. "Hold your arms out so I can also chop them off!"


	7. The Fury of Krysta

"No no no NO!" Krysta protested angrily, starting to shake and wriggle, squirming and fighting to break free from Bria's grasp. She managed to pull away after Bria lost her grip from the terrorizing distraction.

"H-Hey!" Bria snapped her gaze toward Krysta in a worried fashion as she watched her stumble forward, "Krysta, no!"

The furious airhead ignored Bria without hesitance, shuffling toward the fight as she then launched at Danya with that typical burst of pinkish purple mist, shooting towards her at an impressive speed.

While slashing the utter life out of Mercy, Razura kneed her squarely in the face. Mercy's head jerked backward from the patella blow, wobbling to still her balance. Her body dripped red liquids all over, and she now had no power to remain standing. Mercy slammed on her back motionless, stunned by what just occurred. Her face was badly bruised, while her costume was shredded. Parts of her flesh were distorted and torn, revealing thin but long marks.

Danya's glory reflected in brilliancy- that was until she felt the momentum of Krysta's speeding structure ram into her with full force, being tackled to the side by her prosperity.

"KRYSTA!" Bria called out with an aghast expression on her face, her voice carrying out great worry. She gawked at the shocking twist before her, shuddering under her skin. Her eyebrows widened even larger at Krysta's charging maneuver. Her chest pounded inwardly at a heavy rate. In awe, she could do nothing but feel amazed at Krysta's sudden power to knock Razura off her feet.

Krysta latched onto Danya when she crashes into her, hitting desperately with weak fists, biting onto her arm, kicking and raking her with her boots. "I- said- LEAVE HER ALONE, you puta!"

Razura felt the light strikes that left so much as a red mark on her skin, temporarily. She growls against the woman, "Get your filthy hands off of my beautiful skin!"

Skirmishing like an angered cat, her plated hands scramble to grab at Razura's claws to try pulling them off. She probably thought they were a held weapon of some sort.

Frowning intensely, Razura gritted her teeth at the feel of Krysta physically all over her. She scowled when a pair of teeth clinched into her skin as well. "Skank ignorante! ¡Muy bien! Se ha ido!"

Through the pesky scrap, the woman raised her hand from above Krysta, showing those daggers on her free hand. Razura lets Krysta gnaw on those claws of hers, pulling them. But the blonde woman hadn't paid any attention to what Razura had in store for her. Krysta pulls and pulls with futile effort to disarm her of the horrible weapons, digging her teeth firmly into the flesh of her arm as she scrambles and mauls, shrieking in distress while raking with the pointed heel of her boots. Her eyes were overflowing with tears.

"K-Krysta!" Bria yelled again, catching a glimpse of the clawed hand about to pierce into Krysta's spine. "Oh my god!" Her voice trembles in panic, finally itching the energy to rescue whom she considers her 'Ride Or Die'.

Showing no signs of comprehending her environment, Krysta just mauls and tugs, still attempting to disarm the killer. Before Brianna could reach them, Razura plunged her hand downward into the blonde girl with an animalistic snarl. The protective armor that guarded Krysta's top flashed with red lights, emitting a shrill cry as the talons stab through the high technological metals. Numerous gasses shoot out from the small ventilations in a seething hiss. Those claws eventually find their fleshy target, causing Krysta to squeal in her throat, locking her jaw tightly as her eyes clench painfully.

"Mrghrr!" She rasped, her back arching tortuously.

Under her, Razura wins an immoral grin as she stares deeply into Krysta's excruciating eyes, smirking all too vaguely as her dark features dominate her demeanor. Though it was as if her personality morphed once again after catching Bria skid against the pavement to a halt, smiling lovingly at her while grinding deeper into Krysta's flesh. "Why aren't you eating popcorn, dear?"

Bria drew a sharp breath as her life flashed before her eyes, wheezing in anxiety as she witnessed such atrocity by the predator woman. Her face went spiritless, as if the life left her. Her mouth was open, as if starting to stammer her friend's name but it failed to come out. Her arms began to quiver violently as her mind ran through her head, watching those claws eat away into her love. "K-Krys...-"

Finally releasing with her teeth, Krysta's fists beat against Danya's skin. She tried to push away desperately as one leg swings, aiming a swift knee between the legs.

"The show is almost at its e-!" A metallic knee knee crushed into Razura's crotch area, her eyes bulging as if on the verge to explode. She jerked her claws from out of Krysta. "Grrgnf!"

Still laid upon her, Krysta leans down to lock her pained eyes with Razura in a crispy gaze, one very cold and full of hatred. It was not like Krysta to look so crazed. She hissed in a nasty voice, "Because it goes straight to my ass, BITCH!"

Krysta pushed herself from off the deadly woman to try finding her footing. The lights on her armor continue to spark, a low pitched hum of warning deactivating the sheathe permanently. A few flares leap across the tear in her breastplate as she stumbled back beyond Brianna, landing on her rump, panting and trembling with adrenaline.

Bria was in awestruck at what occurred. The unlikely unhappened, mind-blowing to witness her innocent friend go out of her way to fight Danya and actually exchange pain to her, no matter the shape or form. Bria stuttered, snapping out of her reverie as she ran over to Krysta's side kneeling on one knee to check her over. "Krysta! Are you okay, boo?! I'm sorry!"

Krysta panted in ragged breathing, tears flooding down her bruised cheek. She shakes and struggles to form proper words through her electrifying efficiency coursing through her; she was so inexperienced in combat. A trickle of blood runs down her back, a flesh wound at its worst. The adrenaline within her prevents her from noticing it just yet. "I-I'm okay! W-Worry about h-her! About... D-Danya! And Mercy!"

Catching the sight of thin liquids of blood trickling down her best friend's back, Bria winced, looking away for a brief moment. She clenched her fist, snapping her gaze over to Razura with sudden rage.

"...She's... she's dead. She's fuckin' done," she declared to Krysta, though she kept her eyes on Razura while she spoke.

Brianna went to glance over to Mercy who had still been sprawled out in a pool of blood. Her right eye twitched, eyeing back across Razura, standing back up very audacious. She has had enough of this woman.


	8. Moment of Tension

Swallowing hard, Krysta reached up to grasp Bria's hand with her shaking fingers, using her to pull herself up. She wobbled over to tend to Mercy, first checking her for pulse as she draws an old first-aid course.

"F-Fucking wench!" That evil voice hissed again, still in pain over the cheapshot to the crotch by Krysta. "Ragh!"

She shook her head, managing a weak smile as she forced a hand to hold the ground supportively, pushing herself up with a wince to her face. "H-Ha... good thing I don't have a womp-womp, hm?" She muses with humor, coughing.

"Shut the fuck up, hoe," Bria growls in agitation, stomping her foot. "You is gon' pay for what you just did!"

Razura tilted her head, rather interested at Bria's snappy demeanor. A climatic thought occurred to her- and so she slowly slopes her head to an angle, looking onward to Bria with that delirious gaze. "Hmmm.."

Mercy groans slightly, her body battered by the assault she took. Her hair was a rotten mess, strands over her eyes while the other parts looked distorted around her head. There had been blood splattered around the white parts of her costume, clearly conspicuous.

Krysta trembled even more at the prospect of all the blood, but presses on for the sake of Mercy. She sighs a heavy breath of relief to find Mercy alive, giving the dark skinned woman firm pats to the cheeks. "St-stay awake, Mercy! Don't close your eyes!"

Throwing those daggering eyes on Danya, not daring to turn them away, Bria began to walk toward her in a hungry fashion. "I'll make you regret ever wantin' to be born!"

Krysta peered up at Bria, her hands now stained with blood as she tried to apply pressure onto the lying woman's wounds. She stammered quietly, "K-Kick her butt, booboo."

Mercy winced briefly from the touch, her head moving slow as she fought to keep her eyes open, it being so hard to perceive reality especially after that deliverance.

While Bria had been marching toward Danya menacingly, the clawed woman held up a finger in protest. "Oh, oh! Calm those panties!"

"...What?!" Bria stopped dead in her tracks after a few moments, finding it odd that she did as requested.

Danya shifted back to her weird dazing gaze, snickering crudely under her breath, flashing a baneful smile as her teeth bared. "...Mmmm, how much do you love your Adrian?"

"W-Wha? _Adrian_?" Brianna blinked, her expression going blank. She tossed an incredulous look over to Krysta who had been with Mercy. It took her a while to glance back as her voice grew skeptic. "How... how do you know 'em?"

Krysta can only watch the clashing titans with skittish nerves, Mercy's hot blood seeping through her fingers as she presses her palms over the potentially-lethal cuts in attempt to stop her from bleeding out. Krysta harbored no real affection for Mercy, more a desire to preserve life- any life at all. She stared up at Bria with eyes of plead, "Just make her stop, Briaboo!"

Razura reacted as if Krysta was nonexistent to her, shrugging her shoulders ever so carelessly as a dark smirk formed onto those diabolical lips, cocking a head to the side. "Oh I have an adoration for following you guys around. But let's just say you won't be seeing your dearest Moonlighter around anymore."

Those words worked fear onto the face of Bria, staring up in total shock and revulsion. Her face darkened as if it had been stoned.

"S-She's just trying to get into your head booboo!" She heard Krysta yell out.

Razura scratched into her spiky hair in a leisuring manner, then bringing her hands to fix at her hoodie. Bria, Krysta and Mercy were not the only ones harmed, she was as well... badly bruised and battered, however, she displayed no signs of affliction. She laughed smoothly, "Oh you think I lie, dear puta?"

Krysta scowled and sniffed, the mark on her face now swelling harshly. "I don't believe a word you say! And neither does Bria!"

Bria raises her voice in a loud yell to overwhelm the commotion, causing for both the other women to perk their attention at her, falling silent. She aimed an accusing finger toward the spanish woman screaming at her, "How dare yo' ass bring his name into this!"

She then charged at her with all of her might, granting confusion for Razura. The villainess cocked her head to the side as Bria came forth, eventually clamping down on her standing position. "Very well then, Crawford!" She shouted, ready to engage with Bria.

Meanwhile with the aiding treatment, Krysta took her time in providing the best she could offer with the healing process. A light mist of beauty soared into Mercy's skin, causing her body to shine brightly. The beaten woman stirred in her sleep, cocking one eye open as she felt a burst of energy fall within, her eyes growing wide from the energizing juices channelling into her. She was vaguely aware that Krysta had been beside her, as she slowly glanced around with poor vision to try gathering her surroundings and where she was again.

Brianna ran at her opponent head on, eventually meeting with her as she threw fists at her face in which Razura dodged easily. She gave a flurry of strikes toward the taller woman with immense speed almost seeming to flash into a blur of motion with every maneuver.

The blue pupils of Krysta tremble as she stared in bewilderment, unable to to track and follow Bria's inhuman speed with her naked vision.

Razura's eyes flare, a whirlwind of air dazing her from the brisky Bria. She was at a loss for reality moments into their fight, though throughout the confusion, it appeared that Razura trained her gaze to follow exactly where Bria would step into the next attacking stance. During the midst of the intense fight, she also stepped up the pace by proving her own matchable speed.

Watching the pair, her watery eyes followed Danya's actions as Krysta just could not follow Bria. "L-Look out, Briaboo!"

The two titans danced together in an epic performance, granting vulnerabilities between each other that no one else around would be able to perceive for humanized standards. Bria delivered sweeping strikes to Danya's lower feet and sharp kicks to her dome before they were all batted away. In a drastic movement, the predator reached out to use her razor sharp claws in order to stab through Bria's gut.

Krysta shrieked when noticing them in sight, "BRIA!"

Hearing her best friend's outcry as a flashy alarm message to focus on Danya's coordination, Bria read the hand coming her way, leaping from her spot and over the seven-footer's head in an acrobatic somersault, landing with a click from her heels.

Razura gritted her teeth in disappointment after her swiping failed. She shouted in anger, snarling at the dreadlocked woman, "Eager cunt, stay immobilized!"

Krysta could not even sigh in relief after watching Bria's avoidance skills come in tact, her arms locked down to stem Mercy's bleeding, her gaze focusing on the two battling women in desperate hope.

A weak groan of relief stirred into the air trailing from Mercy's lips, feeling more and more power amplify. She slowly turned her head to look at Krysta with a miraculous expression, not saying a word but silently thanking her. She waits, her arms stretching as well as her legs. "U-Urngh..."

Descending her gaze upon Mercy, Krysta sniffs and smears her own nose with a clean forearm, "Don't move, you're... you're still hurt..."


	9. The Trigger to Animosity

"You're not gettin' me dat easy, yo!"

"That's what they all say! My claws crave for you!" Razura whispered darkly, pivoting her footing to face Bria. She took this chance to suddenly dash forward appearing to the tattooed woman's left side. She formed a large hardened fist as she slammed it into her ribcage. Bria takes the hit, the hit so powerful that her feet leave the ground, a twisting gasp escaping her after mouthing off so much.

"B-Briaboo!" Krysta screamed, wincing critically.

"Gh-!" The martial arts woman grunts, clenching her eyes shut now as she flew with immense momentum pressed into her by the powerhousing punch by the opportunistic Danya. Her eyes regain focus, reaching out a hand as it scrapes against the concrete, pushing herself up to flip herself on her feet. She cringed a little, recovering... it felt as though her ribcage shattered into bits, and her hand had been screaming from the grinding concrete. But she bit through her pain.

Razura now snarled up at the woman, reaching up with both hands to grasp at her own hoodie. Effortlessly, Danya tears the sweater in two, revealing just a simple black bra. She growled in irritation, "I've had enough of this mierda!" She cursed in spanish.

"Fuck you!" Bria hissed, grabbing at her side in pain.

Shaking Mercy a few times, Krysta shuts her eyes tightly as she drew her reiki teachings again, conjuring her aura from her hands. "Come on, g-get up!"

Mercy pushed off one hand to try bringing herself to her feet of course with the help of Krysta as well. She was not fully healed, but her severe wounds have shrunk into "D-Danya is going to fucking get it," she spat blood from between her lips; it seemed she gathered herself at last.

Falling against Mercy's leg, Krysta caught herself with a hand on the floor as the other struggled to remain upright, the glow fading as Krysta slips out of consciousness for a brief second or two.

Mercy blinked, glancing down as she realized Krysta worn herself out. She bent down to firmly grasp her by the shoulders, insisting with care, "Blondie be careful!"

The blonde woman muttered and dropped her other hand to the ground, paler than the clouds in the sky. She is still limp, using what little strength she has to push against Mercy weakly, urging her to help Bria. "Just- just help her...!"

The woman in red and white hissed at the given order by Krysta, holding onto her with an effortless glove as to keep her from dropping completely. She gazed idly over toward the battle between Bria and Danya.

"You will soon be under MY mercy." Danya smirked at Bria, tossing a glance over her shoulder to lock her eyes with the other tall amazonian-looking female due to the irony of her words. It was implied that she heard the brief dialogue between her and the blondie. "Don't worry, Mercy, your sister won't be feeling left out either."

"Aye... aye..." Bria snaps her fingers, pointing to Razura defiantly, "I'm who you want, bitch. The only one that's gonna give Mercy a whoopass of her life is ME! Not you! ME!" Bria jumped from the grassed platform as she sped toward the enemy in an offensive gesture.

"Tee hee, that reminds me..." Danya drifted off into thought, placing one hand on her hip with an evil grin, gesturing with her free claws, "That spoiled brat Jade _would_ be a delicious meal for these babies."

The weakened ponytail woman hits at Mercy's thigh with a clenched fist, though it is barely enough for the muscular woman to even feel. "GO ON!"

Mercy found herself tensing after the words spoken from Razura, growling as she snapped her gaze downward to Krysta. It felt like she was to collapse again, because the blood was rushing to her head and her emotions were boiling. It was as if she had been attempting to bottle them inside her inner cage, but they were at this point short from detonating out of her. Her voice shivers at the imagery of her only baby sister badly harmed- or even killed by this twisted woman.

"Alright alright, damnit!" She jerked Krysta away from her angrily as a surge of fury ran through her.

Overhead, the skies began to darken, clouds moving at ridiculous speeds circling the battlefield in Millennium City. Mercy's raven hair began to wave as if caught in the wind, and a sudden bolt lashed down at the woman. But instead of striking her down, it was deflected as if she had been highly invulnerable and sizzled downward at the pavement. The ground began to shake, earning a pause from Bria and Danya, stopping what they were doing as both glanced toward Mercy in alarm, their expressions alarmed and taken aback. Sporadic roars of the wind began to erupt around the stressed woman.

Krysta gazed up toward the retributing fighter, crawling away fearfully as she stopped eventually, her face in awestruck by the odd storm taking place so suddenly around Mercy. Bria and Danya came across no differently.

Balling her fists tightly, Mercy screamed out of pure infuriation as explosive power surged through her. A solid, conflagrant hemisphere expanded around her structure. The force from the questionable transformation pushed Razura and Brianna back a few feet, the pair gawking incredulously at the sight before them.

In the centre of a crushed crater stood a vicious matron whose muscles were more sharply defined, her costume torn from the mass increase in her body. Her eyes were a dangerous hue of red, unable to see her pupils while veins pop through her biceps.

Brianna staggered back at the barbarity coming from Mercy. What was this? How in the heck did this happen? She's had this inside of her all along? Those questions boggled inside her head.

"DANYAAA!" Mercy roared from the top of her lungs as she exploded into red aura, charging at her with everything she has, shards of the earth bursting from around her as she zoomed toward her only target, her reckless demeanor shocking the deadly Razura.

Razura revoked, her eyes widening in fear; perhaps the only time in her life she had been this afraid. She reacted out of her nerves, darting toward the newly formed Mercy in return.

Brianna kept her distance, watching on with a scandalized gaze, nervously anticipating the moments to come. Could this be the end of the battle?

The red semblance surrounding Mercy helped her appearance strike more frightening, looking as ruthless as a beast with those animalistic crimson eyes. She and Razura finally closed the gap, the clawed woman bringing a fist to connect it with Mercy's cheek, however when it landed Mercy had not budged at all.

Razura protested in disbelief at the struggle before her, "W-What?!"

Mercy's face was boiling red, her skin developing darker and darker as seconds flew. When absorbing the strike to her head, she sneered savagely, driving a powerful uppercut toward her jaw as the woman cringed, blood seeping out of that mouth.

Razura was thrown to the pavement face-first. She bounced off and tumbled into a concrete barrier, rolling into a tree that nearly collapsed on her if it weren't for her reflexive abilities. Pushing herself to her feet, she muttered before a strong knee dove into her back, powerful hands grabbing at her wrists roughly from behind.

Mercy snarled out of rage, repeatedly crushing her knee into that hard spine as Razura cried out overtime, her legs mushing to keep firm. As she eventually released her, she forcibly grasped Danya's shoulders, spinning her around so that she could punch her in the midsection.

The spanish woman doubled over in pain, cursing in anger while also not able to recover in time as she felt a crushing hammerfist upon her head, causing her to smother into the ground like a pancake. Without letting her get up, Mercy bent down to roughly grab at Razura by the throat, lifting her with ease at eye-level.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MENTIONING MY SISTER'S NAME? HUH?!" Mercy thundered at the broken Razura, leaning in close to her face with her hot breath.

She slammed her head against Razura's head as it flew back, the woman letting out a scream of pure anguish. The woman Mercy had been fighting at this point for so long coughed up a mouthful of blood and phlegm.

The spanish damsel's face smashed in violently at again the next attack, that rock solid glove so severely powerful. "Engh!" She grunted, withdrawing more as her body swayed painfully from the impacts.

Brianna was startled at this display, watching Mercy literally toy around with this foe when they had been struggling for dear life just minutes ago. How did the tables turn so drastically? It was almost impossible to gather explanations, it felt.

"Yes!" Krysta waves a fit before going limp, tumbling down to rest on her hip, legs curled to one side while resting on her hand. She was punished for her outcry of pleasure as a twinging snap shot up her bruised side; she clutched it while wincing, "Ow ow ow..."

While holding around Razura's neck with one monstrous hand, Mercy's other free fist drove swiftly to brutally bash against the villain's nose, earning a cringe from her followed by an ooze of crimson liquid running down onto her lips. Danya's color was very pale and she was literally spattered in her own blood. It dripped down from her chin eventually, making its way down her chest and feet, forming under her body as she was held up. Mercy tortured her so severely, there was nothing she could do. Nothing against that monstrosity. It was too overwhelming; her attacks couldn't even indent the furious woman. Her vision grew blurry, dizzy almost instantly after every crucial blow Mercy gave her while in this pitiful position.

"BRIAAA!" Mercy shouted angrily as she threw Danya into the air, finally through with her. She mattered to her no more.

Brianna jolted from the scream, a cold shiver creeping into her spine as she saw the expression on Mercy's face. It was so cold. By the tone of her voice, Brianna gathered the cue, and her eyebrows furrowed as she watched Danya being tossed into the air.


	10. Peace Atlast?

She dashed up to the woman in the air, leaping up to slam the bottom of her knees upon Razura's inner shoulders as if sitting around her neck, facing her front. Danya slammed back down into the ground with Bria on top of her, pinned under those knees. Building up her strength, channelling them into her now balled hands, Bria trampled them down onto the face of her foe in a barrage of blows as quick as a typical speedster. The punches were critical, Razura's head cringing and bobbing against the ground from the velocity of pressure.

Krysta ducked her head to look away. It seemed that was what she had been doing for the last several minutes, holding her bruised side and keeping her eyes shut, not daring to witness the violence with every nasty sound.

Even through her rampageous state, Mercy had to draw back from the speed of Bria's quick hands. She imagined those fists hammering into her, so utterly astonished.

The Chicago woman continued her slaughter not stopping at all. She fired out all of her rage in one shot, "THIS IS FOR KRYSTA! THIS IS FOR DESTINY! I AINT EVER FORGIVING FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER EITHER!" She yells into her fury, connecting harshly with Razura's face. Blood shot out of Razura's nose, a tooth dropping from out of her mouth.

Hearing her name caused for Krysta to flutter her eyes open, looking over at the fight and, despite the crude violence, manages a small, reluctant smile.

Snarling with rage, feeling water form into her eyes, she screamed in agony her pace of speed decayed, bashing her fists into Razura's cheeks so violently, shouting in rhythm to her delivering beatdown, "YOU... FUCKED... WITH... THE... WRONG... _FEMALES_!"

And with that, she finished her off with one last crucial blow to the face as the ground below them boomed in a shockwave.

Falling under Bria's cruelty, the back of Danya's head left a large crate into the concrete. Her face was badly crooked, her nose deformed. Continuous blood was gushing out as well as the corner of her mouth. With the combined forces of Bria and Mercy, in the end it lastly overpowered Danya. She was still breathing, but just barely. She managed to form a weak, but wicked smile- those scabs and fresh wounds scattered over her. She had to have been granted a concussion by now. Slowly but surely, her eyes confined gently, her head turning away in a defeated fashion as she slipped out of consciousness. Her body lays motionless beneath Bria's proclaimed form, worn and defeated from battle.

Krysta looked up after hearing silence take over suddenly, shockwave rushes over her, jostling and teasing her messy golden locks. Her expression was of profound concern for her hero.

Mercy glowered toward Bria, the red aura still firing around her. It was as if she looked like it was expected for Danya to be finished by this point. She came across as though she were not impressed by Bria's outlasting performance.

Krysta let out a quiet, breathy laugh, one of utter relief and exhausted joy. She flopped down onto her aching side as she chortled to herself quietly. "Is it- it is over...?"

Mercy paused, glancing over her shoulder at Krysta with a quirked brow in question. It seemed the eventual joy coming from the blonde woman eased her emotions, a feeling in which she knew everything was alright now. Her expression laxed as well as her body, her eyes finally dimming back to her pupils seen, its original hazel color. Her blaze of aura died out, her body secluding the intensity it once held.

Brianna took deep breathes as to try calming herself. She frowned weakly at the downed predator, "Its... about dayum time..." she cursed, wiping at her eyes with her fingers.

Mumbling quietly, Krysta curled her body up, hissing in pain and then slowly stretches herself out again. She rests her head on her folded arm, against the concrete floor. "IS she... dead? What're we gonna do with her?"

The black tattooed woman sneered, referring to her blade, "She needs to meet... my wiseman."

Krysta pushed herself up with a pained wince, keeping one arm around the nasty purple bruise on her side. "...Briaboo...?"

Those ears perked, Mercy snapping back around in alert, protesting in a serious tone, "Oh no the hell you're not. Get up away from her. Its done, Bria."

Brianna snapped at her rival, sticking a middle finger toward her direction before reaching into her bra, "Fuck you!"

Krysta winced as she sat up straight, her mind racing with concern. "Briaboo? Are- are you sure?"

"YES IM SURE!" She shouted in a snarl, revealing that sharp and deadly blade. But it wasn't her wiseman, it was infact the wooden blade that Krysta gave her as a Valentine gift. Bria smirked, "Ohoho, even bettah'. I forgot I had this."

"STOP THAT SHIT, BRIA!" yelled Mercy with defiance in her stance, balling her fists as if looking like she were ready to launch at her.

Krysta seemed inclined to protest, begins to, but falls quiet. She pinches her eyes shut and looks away, not ready to witness manslaughter.

Clutching at the thick handle of the knife, Bria brungs the edge of it to rest at Razura's throat, ready to slice across at any given time. Meanwhile, she scowled out of frustration over to Mercy, "Would you just shut the fuck up already?! I'm doin' us ALL a favor!"

"By what?! Showing us all that you're a killer just like she is?!" Mercy shot back at Bria.

"She was a monster..." Krysta uttered in between their argument, taking a breath, "But... you're _not_."

"If she ain't stopped right now, she never will be!" Bria seethed.

"What if- what if we throw her in prison?! A really big one! Like the one in the desert for the really bad supers..."

The athletic dreadhead glanced over to her best friend due to her logic. She quirked an eyebrow, finding her gaze back down at Razura. It looked as though she were pondering in deep thought, debating on just ending the villain once and for all, to live freely without any concerns from her presence... or to keep her alive and risk many more lives ceasing...

"Karma will fuck her up I'm certain of it. Now put that damn blade down or else I'll have to force you." Mercy growls, balling her fists. "Listen to what your blondie friend has to say about this, girl."

"It's... its her decision," Krysta replied as she shook her head, "Danya hurt her, not just physically."

Letting loose an earful grunt, Bria took the weapon away from Razura's neck, shoving her wooden blade back into her bra. "What the fuck eva'. She's going behind the bars... but I swea'... if she breaks loose, and wreaks havoc AGAIN..." She slowly shifted her eyes to lock them into Mercy's intently, speaking firmly to her, no fear in her voice, "...I'm killing the bitch, no hesitation. And if you're gonna try to stop me, good luck tryin'."

"There won't be any effort on my part," Mercy glared back at her harshly. It seemed that their rivalry returned into the air just seconds after Danya's defeat.

Krysta was pleased, flopping onto her side again and rests her face onto her bloody arm. She muttered softly, affectionately, murmuring about second chances with a soft, "That's my Briaboo..." before her heavy eyelids shut and she plummets into an unconscious state.

Catching Krysta fall limp and knocked out of consciousness, her mind alarmed her, concern washing over her heart. Bria got up from Danya, rushing passed Mercy as if completely forgetting her presence. "Krysta!"

She dropped onto her knees once reaching her best friend, kneeling at her side as she wrapped her arms around Krysta's neck, pulling her up slightly to hug into her out of pure love and relief.

The tired blonde woman mumbles incoherently as she's pulled into Brias protective embrace. Her breathing comes in soft, shallow wisps. Her bruised lip twitches in a mild smile. She stirs a little, mumbling something in a thick voice, pressing her face against Brias warm skin.

"I'm taking her to Stronghold," spoke out loud the lonesome amazonian-looking fighter, walking over to the lying foe. She bent down to lift Razura over her shoulder.

Bria eyed up to gaze across at Mercy with a knowing nod. That was all she offered, paying her most attention toward her injured companion. She sighed of relief, happy in the end that all went gracefully. Smiling weakly, in fact exhausted as well now while the adrenaline in her started to fade, she murmurs softly. "You're safe now, boo."

Taking one last lingering glance over to her rival before shooting up into the air with Razura limp on her shoulder, Mercy traces herself out of sight. The rivaled duo has won the battle together, but have they also won the war? Only time will tell.


End file.
